Strong Enough
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: L/C. Lindsay's getting filled in on a case.


Disclaimer: Who owns the characters? Not me.

A/N: I've written my Lindsay/Cindy stories as a continuation of each other. This one mentions things from past stories.

(if you haven't read them though it's okay you won't be lost.)

* * *

Cindy sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed, her head resting on Lindsay's legs as she clung to the seemingly lifeless hand. She jerked slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Any change?" Claire asked from behind her.

"Not yet." Cindy replied as she stood up.

"Why don't you go home for a few hours. Walk Martha, take a shower, maybe even get some sleep." Claire suggested, with extra emphasis on the last one.

"I'm okay."

"Cindy," Claire added skeptically. "I promise I will not leave until you come back. Just, please, try to get some rest."

Knowing she wouldn't win this argument, and internally agreeing that she could use some time away Cindy relented. She bent down to whisper in Lindsay's ear, "I'll be back. I love you," she highlighted her words with a kiss on the cheek before she stood up. After a good-bye hug and a thanks to Claire the young woman left the hospital room.

"You need to wake up, that girl is going to keel over soon," Claire told her sleeping friend as she settled in the chair vacated by Cindy. Claire took Lindsay's hand, "I realize it's only been a day but I'm really starting to worry about her. I tried to get her to sleep at home last night but she won't let you be alone. I think it goes back to her shooting last year and waking up alone after surgery. I know at the time she said she understood since we were working on the case but I think it bothered her more than she let on."

Claire took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. "I think, too, she feels guilty about giving you the address, she was really a wreck yesterday while you were in surgery. Tom and Jacobi had stayed at the scene of the shooting for a while but when they did show up here Cindy actually gave Tom the name of her source, he didn't even have to ask, she just offered it up. Although she still almost ended up in the holding cell when he and Jacobi ran into her at the guy's house. Jill and I hadn't even realized she'd left until she came back about an hour later and said Davidson, that's the source, wasn't home."

"A few hours after that you were settled in here and she hasn't left since. I don't know how she talked the hospital staff into letting her stay, it's not like she can bully people with a badge like you can." Claire smiled sadly, "anyway. Hopefully she's home resting, maybe you could greet her when she gets back."

After a few minutes of silent prayer Claire was fishing her buzzing phone out of her bag. "Washburn."

"_They found Davidson. Thought you may want to come in a do the honors." _Inspector Jacobi informed the ME.

Claire frowned at the knowledge that their best lead was dead. "I would but Cindy will kill me if I leave Lindsay alone."

"_Don't worry. She said she's taken care of that. She has someone coming to relieve you."_

"You called her first?"

"_Of course not. She was here when the call came in."_

"She was supposed to be home resting," Claire sighed with frustration.

"_I'm not getting in the middle of that."_

"I know. I'm sorry, it's a mom thing. I'm on my way." Claire stood up, leaned over to kiss Lindsay on the cheek and turned to leave, stopping cold at the sight of the person who stood in the doorway. "Heather?"

"Cindy called and asked that I sit with Lindsay for a couple of hours."

"Um..." Claire faltered and glanced back at the bed.

"Yeah, I don't know how she did it either."

Claire smiled, "she can be persuasive."

"Well if it were Tom..." Heather hesitated, not wanting to think of her husband lying in the bed.

Claire moved forward and rested her hand on the blond's arm, "thanks."

Heather smiled and settled into the guest chair as Claire moved to the door. Before leaving Claire glanced back and wondered what Lindsay would say if she awoke to this particular visitor, then decided it would just be best to get back soon.

**

Hours later Claire came back to the hospital to find Heather still sitting next to Lindsay's bed. After a few words of thanks and encouragement Claire was once again settled in the uncomfortable chair.

"So I did the autopsy. Davidson was shot to death with the same gun that shot you and killed Anderson. When I left they were checking to see if they could match the gun to any other crimes."

Claire leaned back in her chair and let out a cleansing breath, "Jill wanted to come with me but thought she should stay for a while in case Jacobi needed any warrants. And Cindy," she paused, trying to come up with an excuse for Cindy's absence. Claire was thrown a little when she was asked to come and relieve Heather, she had expected Cindy to rush back. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." Claire shook her head, "okay enough shop talk." She spent the next few hours talking about Ed and the boys, office gossip, and pretty much anything else she could think of.

**

Claire stood at the window looking out at the city, she turned when she saw Jill's reflection. "How's she doing?" The attorney asked.

"Fine," Claire answered honestly. Because in her mind Lindsay was fine, just because the Inspector hadn't woken up yet didn't mean anything was wrong.

Jill looked unconvinced but didn't voice any discomfort. "How are you then?"

"I'm fine. Just needed to get up and stretch. I don't know how Cindy could spend the night in that chair."

"She has younger bones." The blond teased.

Claire grumbled, but the accompanying smile clued Jill into the humor behind it. "Speaking of, where is our young friend?"

"Jacobi found a connection to a liquor store robbery six months ago. She said she needed to go the paper to work the story and asked that I come to relieve you."

"Yesterday I couldn't get her to leave and today she's hardly been here."

"Something is definitely up with her but I'm sure she'll be here tonight."

"Yeah, tonight when she should be home sleeping."

"Don't worry Mom." Jill laughed at Claire's ensuing scowl. "Once Lindsay is up and around things will go back to normal," Jill said as she moved over to her friend. "And she will be up and around again," she added as she put her arms around Claire.

"I know." Claire agreed as she rested her head on Jill's shoulder.

Jill pulled away and moved over to the chair. "Now take your old bones home to your family," she quipped as she sat down.

Claire gathered up her belongings and gave Jill a kiss on top of her head. "Thanks."

Once alone Jill let out a sad sigh, "don't worry about Cindy. You know Claire, she can't help but worry. I think it's a mom thing. So I heard Heather was here earlier," Jill chuckled. "You know she almost asked Denise to come. As if sensing the doom Denise suggested I go ahead and leave for the day."

"Jacobi had traced the gun to a past liquor store robbery that a Bobby Davidson is doing time for. Okay, now here is where things get complicated," Jill straightened up in her chair, just as she would if she and Lindsay were sitting in her office discussing any other case. "Cindy got Paul Anderson's address from Bobby's brother Charlie. You go to Anderson's apartment find him dead and get shot, the shooter getting away. Cindy gave Tom and Jacobi Charlie's name, willingly I might add, and eventually they find him also dead, killed with the same gun."

The DDA stood up and began pacing the room. "So Anderson and Bobby Davidson used to run together, the theory is that Charlie was upset that his brother was in prison while Anderson is out. Originally we thought maybe Charlie killed Anderson, but then why give Cindy the address and since he is now dead too we decided that didn't make sense." Jill paused and watched out the window for a few seconds before turning back. "Jacobi ran known associates for Anderson and Bobby Davidson and he came up with a couple names that appeared on both lists. Since the names he found are of parolees I was able to get warrants to search their last knowns."

Jill moved over and sat on the edge of Lindsay's bed, "I was going to hang around in case Jacobi made any arrests and that's when Denise first sensed the doom. She and I were in my office when Cindy came in to get the update on the case, she said she'd need to hang around to finish the story. She commented that Claire had been here most of the day and as she looked from me to Denise it was Denise who offered to stay in case anything else was needed and that I should go, or rather come and relieve Claire." Jill smiled as she recalled the look of fear on her boss's face, then as another thought entered her mind she laughed. "I would love to be a fly in your apartment, I bet she talks you into all sorts of stuff. Big bad inspector on the outside but I bet..." the blond's voice tapered off as her eyes trailed over Lindsay's sleeping form. She stood up from the bed and cleared her throat, "anyway, everything is going to be fine. Jacobi will catch the bastard and you'll wake up and we will all get back to normal."

**

A few hours later Jill was standing in the doorway of Lindsay's room when Cindy came down the hallway. "What are you doing out here?" The redhead asked harshly.

"Just stretching. Don't worry the door is open and I can hear everything that's going on."

"But what if..." Jill grabbed Cindy's arm as the younger woman tried to enter the room.

"Cindy I know this is hard, it's hard for all of us, but you need to relax."

The younger woman pulled her arm away, "what? I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Where were you all day?" Jill's question was harsher than she intended.

"I was working," Cindy responded defensively. "Jacobi made an arrest and I wanted the article in tomorrow's paper."

Unconvinced by the answer Jill forced herself to nod. "Getting tired of the hospital?"

"Who wouldn't." Cindy muttered as she brushed past the blond.

Jill followed her into the room. "It's been quite a year."

"Jill." Cindy sighed imploringly.

"What? I really don't like being on a first name basis with the hospital staff, or knowing what the cafeteria serves on Tuesdays."

Cindy knew where this conversation was heading and she tried to cut it off, "well I'm here now so why don't you head home."

"I'm sure this has brought up some unpleasant memories for you."

"Can we please not talk about it."

"It was just as hard for us when it was you in that bed."

"That was different."

"Maybe after your shooting, but just because you two weren't together yet. But after you were hit in the alley, she was a wreck." Jill sighed, not wanting to remember the last time Cindy was in the hospital. Although that was when her two friends finally admitted their feelings for each other, so some good did come out of it. "Claire and I were just as worried about her camped out at your bedside."

Cindy took a deep breath and studied her friend, she knew Jill would keep it up until she finally gave in. "I'm scared," she admitted in barely a whisper.

"Cindy, she's going to be fine."

"What about the next time? Sitting here last night watching, waiting. I'm not strong enough to lose her, not like this."

"How do you think she felt, how we felt, when we thought you died in a car explosion?"

That question sent a jolt through her and she suddenly laughed. "It has been quite a year."

"That's all I'm saying." Jill quipped as she moved over to her young friend.

Cindy wrapped her arms around the attorney, "I'm sorry. I should have been here."

"It's okay, I know this is hard. But if you are strong enough to put up with her when she's awake you will be strong enough to get through this. And you always have Claire and I to lean on. And Heather too." Jill pulled back and gave a mischievous smile, "how did you manage that one?"

Cindy merely winked at her. "I could've had Denise here if she hadn't told you to leave."

"That I don't doubt. Now why don't I take you home."

"I'm fine now. Really. I missed a lot of time today, I'd like to sit for a while."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks." Cindy watched as Jill gathered her belongings. "You know you're starting to give Claire a run for her money in the advice department."

"Shh, don't tell her. She likes to think she has the 'mom market' cornered."

"Your secret is safe with me."

**

Cindy awoke as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she lifted her head and turned to greet her visitor. "Morning."

"Good morning," Jacobi returned. "How are you doing?"

Cindy stood up and stretched. "I'm good."

"How did you sweet talk the staff into letting you spend the night?" Jacobi queried.

"You'd be surprised of the power of the pizza." Cindy replied with a smirk.

"Ahh, bribery. And here I thought it was your sparkling personality."

Cindy raised her eyebrows and smiled, "I always knew you liked me."

"Yeah, now go buy me a coffee and give me a minute with my partner."

Cindy pouted at him, "fine." She bent down to kiss Lindsay on the cheek. "I'll be back. Love you."

"Me too." Cindy heard whispered in her ear and she pulled back to see Lindsay's eyes flutter open.

Tears instantly filled the redhead's eyes, "hey there sleepyhead."

"Hey," the Inspector rasped. She cleared her throat and blinked a few times before asking, "what happened?"

Cindy ran her fingers along Lindsay's cheek. "You were asleep and now you're not." Looking down into the now open eyes of her lover Cindy realized she would have to be strong enough, because there was no way she would ever willingly walk away.

* * *


End file.
